pdmhorizonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic,Tails and Riolu sing Big Time Rush-Boyfriend
Tails: Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boy... Riolu: Have you ever had the feeling you're drawn to someone? (Yeah) Any reason anything they could've said or done? And everyday I see you on you're own And I can't believe that you're alone But I overheard your girls and this is what they said Sonic: Looking for a Looking for a That you're looking for a boyfriend I see that Give me time, you know I'm gonna be that Don't be scared to go put your trust in me Can't you see all I really want to be Is your boyfriend Can't fight that Knock me down you know I'm coming right back I don't care at all what you've done before All I really want is to be your Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend Tails: Let me take a little moment to find the right words (To find the right words) So when I kick it to you it ain't something that you've heard (Something that you've heard) I don't know what kind of guy that you prefer But I know I gotta put myself for worse See I think you got the kind of love that you deserve And I heard that Sonic: That you're looking for a boyfriend I see that Give me time, you know I'm gonna be that Don't be scared to go put your trust in me Can't you see all I really want to be Is your boyfriend Can't fight that Knock me down you know I'm coming right back I don't care at all what you've done before All I really want is to be your Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend If you tell me where, I'm waiting here Everyday like slum-dog millionaire Bigger than the twilight love affair I'll be here Girl I swear Tails: Looking for a Looking for a That your looking for a boyfriend I see that Give me time, you know I'm gonna be that Don't be scared to go put your trust in me Can't you see all I really want to be Is your boyfriend Can't fight that Knock me down you know I'm coming right back I don't care at all what you've done before All I really want is to be your All: Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend (Your boyfriend) Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend (All I really want is to be your) (Your boyfriend) Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend (Yeah) (All I really want is to be your) Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend All I really want is to be your... (end of song) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hc1ieiVtIQM Listen to the song, then make everyone sing the Lyrics. Category:Mixels Articles Category:Song Category:Mixels Sing-A-Long Category:Songs WITH Special Guests Category:Mixels Category:Romance Songs